For fools rush in where angels fear to tread
by T'PeeJ
Summary: DG hears there is a live dragon in a place called Middle Earth. She finds a key to a kingdom under the mountain where the dragon was located at. So she talks her friend into adventure, though there are some who think this adventure is a bad idea.


Title: For fools rush in where angels fear to tread

Author: T'PeeJ

Fandom: Tin Man/The Hobbit

Rating: G

Character: DG, Wyatt Cain, Raw, Glitch and Smaug

Spoiler: None

Notes: Thanks to Erin for the beta and Amy for smoothing the rough spots.

Summary: DG hears there is a live dragon in a place called Middle Earth. She finds a key to a kingdom under the mountain where the dragon was located at. So she talks her friend into adventure, though there are some who think this adventure is a bad idea.

DG led the way up the stairs, steps that were meant for a smaller person, but she navigated them easily. DG wasn't sure if the other three were so lucky. She couldn't believe she actually talked Mr. Cain, Raw, and Glitch into this. Her smile was big and, if she could get them through the door, it would be grand. There was a chance they could die but, if luck was with them, they would come out alive.

Getting to the top of the stairs, DG headed over to the wall of stone. Looking over her shoulder, she watched the sun set. The others stood away from her. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Princess," said Cain. "This is dangerous."

"Oh, Mr. Cain, I'm not planning on getting that close to it. I just want to see something I'd never thought I'd see."

"DG," mumbled Raw. "I don't think this is a good idea. I see fire and death."

"Oh, come on," said Glitch. "It could be… Oh, come on."

"Glitch, you're glitching again," said Cain.

"Oh, sorry," said Glitch.

The moon started to rise. DG couldn't wait to see where the keyhole was located at. Turning to Cain, she said "The key, please, Mr. Cain."

"Princess, this is a bad idea," restated Cain.

The moonlight hit the stone wall and the keyhole could be seen, at last. DG stuck her hand out to Mr. Cain. "I'm going to see a live dragon, Mr. Cain. The only place where I can find one is here in Middle-Earth. We had to come to Erebor. I'm not planning on waking it up, nor do I want any of its gold."

Cain handed the key over to the princess. She placed it in the keyhole and turned it. The door opened up and DG went inside.

Cain rolled his eyes and followed her. Glitch and Raw followed them.

DG headed down a hall.

"DG," said Raw. DG stopped and turned around. She saw Raw was pointing to something above the doorway. "What does it say?"

"No idea, I don't read Dwarf language," replied the Princess. "It could say: emergency exit, alarm will sound when the door is open."

"What?" asked Cain.

"Sorry, that is something from the other side." DG headed down a hall until she came to an intersection. "Now, which way should we go?"

"Back out the door," said Cain.

"Yes, that is the best idea," added Raw.

DG gave Raw and Cain a sour look. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the dragon. She pointed a direction and headed off that way. The others followed her. DG found the stairs and headed down. She was a little surprised to find so much gold all over the place.

Cain reached out and grabbed DG's shoulder, to slow her down. She shrugged his hand off when she stepped into the gold, slowly walking through it.

The place under the Mountain bumbled and gold started to move. The four stopped moving as the dragon shifted in its sleep. It had uncovered itself. Laying on the gold was the hugest dragon ever.

DG smiled and enjoyed the sight of dragon. Its huge wings were folded up, but they were amazing.

Cain grabbed DG's arm and lead her back the way they had come. She had seen the damn dragon, now he had to get her out of there before the dragon woke up and caught them there. DG didn't fight with Cain this time and backed out of the gold and back up the stairs. They were almost to the door when they heard a voice speak.

"Humans under the mountain, how could this be? I must be dreaming, for no human would be that dumb." 


End file.
